


Slow Dancing in The Dark

by dragonsbeauty



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dracopia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Other, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbeauty/pseuds/dragonsbeauty
Summary: Untrusting and looking for solace in life, Meara comes to the Church of Satan for asylum but finds much more than that.





	1. Little Mouse

It was so dark and the shadows danced on the moons surface. 

She could smell it, it was already so foul what in the world could it be coming from she wondered? It had been hours since she landed in the quaint town rumored to be lead by a church of satanists and all she could think about was the stench coming from somewhere along the road to the church. Mayhaps she thought, something had died along the road and she just hadn't seen it just yet. Shifting on her feet while she stood on the dirt road, she looked again at the map the woman in town had drawn for her. Meara sighed, she had to be close...right? Taking another glance down at the paper in her hands she slipped in back into the pocket on her jacket and flung the long white braid back off her shoulder, she was so tired of standing out in the dark and with that she began walking again. 

Another fourty-five minutes on the dark road brought Meara to a set of large blackened steel gates, a cross adorned both sides but it was nothing she had ever seen before. Rumbling shook her to the core as the sky grew ever darker, threatening to bring a downpour on the land around her, her hand shook as she took hold of the right side of the gate. With a grunt she pushed it open, the gate giving a loud unwelcoming screech the further open it went, Mearas heart was racing as she turned to close it she never noticed the shadow watching her from afar yet the ever so ominous feeling she was being watched overcame her as she stood just inside the gate, eyeing the courtyard before her. Fingers fiddling with the ends of her hair, held in a braid that touched the middle of her back she looked around, eyes ran over statues, some of Baphomet and others of what she thought were demons, some looked to be of men as well. Meara made her way up to the statue of what looked like a man clad in papal robes, a plaque at the mans feet read "Papa Emeritus I", how curious it was she thought. 

Some time had passed since her arrival, and as she wondered about the courtyard she swore she saw someone run down a hall. The curious woman she was; Meara went to follow the shadow, as she neared the pillared hallway she froze just as her feet touched the cobblestone pathway, a hand came from behind her, gripping into her shoulder.

"Going somewhere liten mus*?" The voice beckoned to her, it was sultry, charming and reminded her of the trill of a violin. Suddenly Meara came crashing back to reality with the loud crash of thunder ringing from above and the mans voice came to her again, a little more impatient in tone. "It will rain soon liten mus, why don't you come with me?" Meara jerked her shoulder forward turning quickly on her heel to look at who had grabbed her. There he was, dressed in red cassocks, a cardinal she presumed. His eyes were blackened out from what she could tell was black paint. Mearas body froze as she stared at him, jumping in shock as the man lifted his arm to light up their faces with a small handheld oil lamp. 

"I dont...Are you with the church sir?" She was confused, but as soon as the question left her mouth she felt stupid. OF COURSE he was with the church he was wearing cassocks for gods sake! Hells it even had the cross, or whatever these people would call it on the front of his robes. Scowling at herself she gave a little pout, looking off to the side for a moment. "Yes, I am the Cardinal Copia, you've come to join the church I suppose? Only someone wanting to join would dare come this far out, let alone open up the gates at such an unholy hour as this." He offered Meara a black gloved hand and as she reached out hesitantly she saw a small nose peak from under his sleeve. A squeak emitted from his hand as a plump white and black rat slid out, Meara retched and jerked her hand back to her side. Copia stared at her and then the rat, the corner of a lightly wrinkled mouth raised in a soft smile. Meara stood there in disbelief, she couldn't believe this man, her mind wandered to if he had more hidden away somewhere. A nod came from Meara, not even bothering to answer the man as she was still preoccupied with the rodent.

With his free hand, Copia placed the rat in a pocket on the front of his cassocks, then placed it around Mearas waist, beckoning her forward to the dark hallway. "Come sister, we should introduce you to Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil." Giving you a nudge he peered at you from the side, a white eye driving what felt like a knife through her gut. With a small grin Copia lead Meara into the hallway, and for a split second Meara could have sworn she saw what she thought was a long pointed fang.

 

Fortsättning Följer*


	2. He Is The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meara meets Sister Imperator and the rest of The Clergy.

I'm alive - and the world shines for me today.

Meara was pushed down into a high rise backed chair in a large office near the center of the church,the room smelled like old books and coffee, something she was used to and it made her feel ever so slightly more at ease. The Cardinal came around her side, sitting in the lounging chair next to Meara, placing his hands curtly folded onto his lap as his gaze ran over her then off to the side as Sister Imperator stood at the head of the desk, palms lay flat against the wood, Papa Nihil had already fallen asleep for the evening and Lucifer himself dared never wake him from his slumber. Imperator let out a heavy groan as she stood up straight and pushed her salt and pepper hair back from her face. Meara had a look of horror on her face, as though she had seen a ghost. 

"You mean to tell me, young lady....That you have come here on what? A whim? A rumor of demons and ghouls? For what?" Sister Imperator tossed a book onto the desk behind her, she had come around the front of the desk to lean and speak to Meara and Copia. Meara felt her throat tighten, the woman before her was so intense she felt as though the air was being sucked from her lungs and the room around them. "I have no home, no one to call family really. Well I do but its not like they would ever care to come get me. To them I am a failure an outcast, the black sheep." Meara looked up to Imperator, her eyes threatening to spill with tears as thunder cracked outside and the sounds of rain assaulted the roof of the church. The sound of a knock on the door then the click of it opening signaled Papa Emeritus III entering the room. 

"Lucifero salvo che sarà dalla pioggia mi ammalerò!" Papa III threw a rain cover onto a rack by the door as he came in, all eyes on him. As he turned around he made eye contact with Cardinal Copia, then Meara to whom he gave a large grin and extended his arms to the side. "Welcome! Welcome sister! Sister....uh...Copia..." He seemed to glide forward across the floor, nudging Copias arm for assistance. The Cardinal looked up at Papa III as if he had been scorned, shooting him a cold look for a moment then his features softening before Imperator could get onto him. Before Copia could open his mouth, the soft sound of Mearas voice broke the silence. "My name is Meara Newell and I've come seeking shelter, a place to call home. I apologize if I have caused some sort of problem for you." Bowing her head as if to show him her shame Mearas head was lifted back up by a finger, extended from the hand which belonged to Papa III. She was shocked to see he too shared a white eye like the Cardinal yet he sported black and white face paint. Meara was almost tempted to reach up and touch it, but she decided against it as that would probably garner another scolding from the woman they called Sister Imperator, Lucifer himself knew she didn't want to sit though that and by the looks of it neither did the Cardinal. He seemed to be horrified of her, she could see his hands shake every so often when she directed her voice at him. 

"Well well then Sister Meara, tell me what you expect out of us letting you join hm? Why should we not simply feed you to Copias rats or the ghouls? Hmmmm mio dolce*?" Papas voice was like velvet sweeping across her skin, the sound creeping through her entire being, Meara shuddered and snapped her head to the side, removing Papas hand from her face. She made eye contact for a moment with the Cardinal who shot her a smile as though beckoning her to tell them something, there it was just as she thought. Perhaps he really is a demon, and the "Papa" is one as well, but he didn't have a fang she thought. Yet he does. Snapping back to reality she shot a glance at Imperator then back to Papa, her eyes alternating between him and Cardinal Copia. "I ask you let me take asylum here, I have no one, I was told by an elderly woman in the town when I arrived in the town that you people took in those in need. She told me you were satan worshipers yet were nice people and-" The entire time she spoke Papa had his eyes shut, arms crossed and was nodding at her with a little pout. He seemed pleased to listen to her yet placed a finger over her lips. "Shhhhh mio dolce, that's enough. You may stay, but please be forwarned of what awaits you here should you stay, I'm sure the Cardinal would be more than happy to explain all of the goods to you..." A soft groan escaped Papa IIIs lips as he straightened his back, the sound of it cracking as he shifted around made Meara squirm in her seat and Imperator shoot him an annoyed look. "We shall continue our chatting tomorrow mio dolce, it is late and your Papa needs the beauty sleep." With that he took hold of Mearas hand, making eye contact he places a kiss on her middle knuckle, then paced the hand back on her lap. Meara shifted in her seat, crossing her legs, the look he had given her was unsettling. Then just as fast as he had shown up he left, leaving Copia and Imperator alone with her. Imperator shook her hear, muttering under her breath about feeding another needy mouth, but walked out of the room and returning shortly with a set of clothing clad in black.

"Cardinal, take her to the commons for the other sisters and get her settled into her room. Return to me when you have finished, we have much to discuss before the night is over." With that Imperator dropped the clothing into Mearas hands and shooed her and the Cardinal out the door, the sounds of a lock clicking signaled for them to leave. Copia groaned, pressing index fingers to his temples, it would be a long night a very long night indeed. Lightning lit up the sky for a moment, brighter than the candles that lined the walls facing out to the courtyard. "Come liten mus, we must go get you to your new home yes?" He stood over her for a moment before walking off, grabbing the clothing out of her hands as if to try and lighten the load from her. Meara looked up at her, green eyes gazing at him, studying his face and when he grabbed the clothes from her hands she felt her face set ablaze, quickly turning her head away to look at the ground as she followed alongside the ever so mysterious man who had found her wandering the courtyard. Meara touched her face, was it hot out? No it was just her, she sighed softly and caught a whiff of his cologne. It smelled of frakincense and some sort of floral arrangement, it was so strong she nearly coughed at first but after a moment she felt enraptured by it, and even him. Who...no WHAT is he she wondered, allowing her eyes to study him as he scurried down corridors and hallways with her. The entire building smelled of incense, and something...metallic almost. 

"Almost there my darling." Copia turned his head to her, he could see the wonder on her face as she oogled him and the people in the hallways. Meara inhaled sharply as a large man passed them, saying something she missed to the Cardinal, he wore a silver mask over his face and had the sign for "Omega" on his jacket. He stopped, waving at Meara for a short second, fingers clad in silver rings. Just like that, he was gone from her sight...she swore he had a little devil tail! Meara wasnt even paying any attention when the Cardinal stopped at a door, running right into his back she grunted and out her hands up as if to brace herself to push him. Copia, shoved into the door turned and made a noise which Meara swore was a growl. "Come sister, you need to pay attention or someone could get hurt." Copia balanced the clothes in one hand and unlocked the door to the bedroom with the other, placing the key on top of the habit and other clothing in his off hand. Scooting up against the door he motioned for Meara to come in, nodding his head to the side as she brushed against his arm a bit. Meara looked around the room, it was small but not so small it was uncomfortable. There was the main room, then a small doorway leading to the bedroom/bathroom, as she walked in she went right past Copia, dropping her bags onto a rather old looking love seat. Looking straight ahead at the large stained glass window she was enamored, the window depicted Lucifer himself, falling from heaven. The glass lit up with each strike of lightning, light shining into the room every few minutes. 

Copia followed her, letting the door slowly click shut behind him as he made his way to the small desk next to a rather large bookshelf. He sat Mearas clothing and room key on the desk and stood off to the side, allowing her to explore. Reaching in his pocket he picked out the plump white and black rat from earlier and rubbed his nose against its. A small happy squeak came from its body as the Cardinal rubbed its little belly, giving it a treat that Copia produced from another pocket. Walking over to Meara he offered her the hand with the rat in which she happily obliged to take him. "He can stay with you, it can be...lonely here. He will keep you company, though I must go before Sister Imperator comes for me." Meara gave Copia a warm smile and thanked him for the new companion but was startled when the man took her other hand in his, giving her goose skin Copia rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He made eye contct with her as he brought the hand up to his lips, his mustache tickling her hand a bit as he kissed it tenderly. Mearas face burned, and she quickly yanked her hand away, giving it to the rat in her other hand who squeaked loudly at the attention she gave him. Copia nodded at her and turned, walking to the door.

"I will see you again liten mus, until then I wish you sweet dreams." With that, he slipped out the door and off into the darkness. 

 

fortsättning följer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lucifero salvo che sarà dalla pioggia mi ammalerò; lucifer save me it will be from the rain I will get sick
> 
> *mio dolce; my sweet
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!!♥


	3. Don't Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Please be aware this chapter will have some depictions of violence.] 
> 
> Meara spends her first night in the church with her new pet from Cardinal Copia and an unexpected vision shows itself to her.

Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch. Who would've thought it'd turn me to a savage?

 

Meara let out a hard sigh as the Cardinal left the room, finally she could be alone, finally she would have peace and quiet. 

"They're all so odd..." She spoke softly, looking at her hands at the plump rat she held so tenderly to her chest. Placing him on the desk where Cardinal Copia had left her new clothing she took a deep breath, his cologne lingered on the habit, even the rat who she so softly gave the name Achilles; smelled of him and of course he did....the rat WAS Copias rat afterall. She unfolded the habit and studied it, the neck line was a little less than modest but that was to be expected...this was a church devout to sin of course. Everything felt so surreal to Meara and she wondered how long it would be before she felt the need to run again, as she did with every situation she was in. It always made her think of him, the things he had done to her..and her body showed the torture. Shaking her head and placing the habit back onto the desk Meara picked up Achilles and went to the bedroom, she placed the rat on the bed who quickly made himself at home on top of one of the pillows. However, Meara wasn't so quick to jump into the bed. Instead she shrugged off her clothing, placing her shoes near the small room warmer which had been prelit, tossing another two small logs into it and turning back to the bed Meara knelt down, her knees cracking as she knelt to get into the large army green bag she had brought with her. Unzipping all the pockets on the bag and grabbing out a few things at a time Meara quickly grabbed up her utmost favorite pair of pajama pants and the tank top to go with them. The pants were lined with fleece and the print outside was like that of the typical black and red flannel jackets you see. 

After cozying herself into her pajamas Meara picked out her toiletries and went to take them to the bathroom. The sight before her as she flipped the switch on the light horrified her. Sending her into a fit she dropped the bottles, her hands jolting to her face, fingertips dragging the skin under her eyes down as her jaw dropped open. There was blood...but it was everywhere on the white tile of the walls and floor, Meara felt her chest tighten and her vision grew blurry. Slamming a hand on the wall Meara tried to steady herself as she felt her legs weaken and buckle beneath her weight. She felt the warm sensation of blood running down the side of her face as she fell to the floor, her head hitting the ivory sink next to her. 

There she was, the room was dark...cold even and she felt the stinging sensation of rope tied too tight around her wrists. Squirming, her head lolled to the side and she cried quietly behind a clamped jaw, her entire body was screaming in pain, her clothes smeared with blood. A loud crack came from the corner of the room, and the excruciating sensation of burning lit up Mearas right arm and leg, the smell of burning flesh filled her nose and then her lungs. Meara let out a bloodcurdling scream, turning her head and trying to bite into the meat of her left arm to muffle the cries. It was always worse when she cried out, the pain was ALWAYS worse when she screamed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt another moment of searing pain on her rib cage and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"No."

A soft voice broke the hallucinations playing before Mearas eyes. Her vision slowly coming into focus as her senses returned to her. Coming to fully with a jolt, Meara shot up to the sitting position, bringing her arms to her face as if someone may hit her. The room around her showed no signs of the carnage she swore she had seen before, no dead body in the bathtub, no blood smeared on the walls and gore strewn across the floor. The room was near immaculate in actuality, a hallucination...Meara steadied herself and attempted to stand before dropping to her knees, a warm paid of hands grabbing her by the arm and around her waist. 

"Hey now, you shouldn't do that!"

The voice from before filled her ears as her head turned to the side to see where it came from. Another man in a mask, this one was shorter and skinnier than the one from earlier in the evening and his cloudy blue eyes pierced right through her. Mearas breath slowly settled from its once panicked state as the man brought her to her feet and slowly walked her to the main room of her living quarters, she was soon helped onto the love seat that sat in front of the fire place which was now roaring with a warm blaze, Meara flinched as it flickered upwards with the crack of a log breaking from the fire. The man sat on the floor before her, holding her hands and even though Meara couldn't see his face she saw a look of concern fill his eyes.

"Just sit here alright? The Cardinal went to get Sister Imperator, they'll be back soon. I'm Fire, or you can call Dew, Dewdrop-- I dont really care, but are you alright? The cut on your head looks deep..."

Without thinking Meara raised her hand to her forehead, letting out a small cry when she felt the gash that came out from her hair to the middle of her temple on the left side of her head .

"I'm fine...I'll be fine don't touch me." She spat the words out with so much venom it shocked her to hear her own words, you could see the fine lines around this...Dewdrops eyes and you could tell right away he was smiling under the mask. He shrugged it off just like that, and patted her knee before standing up straight as the door swung open, a panicked looking Sister Imperator carried a small box filled with first aid supplies. Cardinal Copia followed in behind her, his hands held to his chest with the head of Achilles peaking ever so slightly above his fingertips. With a bow the fire ghoul backed away from Meara and quickly returned to Cardinal Copias side, he whispered something to him and then quickly left the room. 

"Lucifero sotto...child are you hurt anywhere else from the fall?" Imperator examined Mearas face, turning her head left and right looking for other injuries to only find a few small scars which would be nearly unnoticeable from afar. Meara shook her head yes and Imperator quickly went about gathering information from her about what happened, Copia on the other hand was quick in fixing the gash on Mearas forehead. Meara was glad when Imperator left after inspecting the bathroom and then Meara one last time, Copia however...he lingered for a while longer. He brushed the hair back from where he had placed a good thirteen stitches, all of them looked impeccably straight and neat which meant the scar would not be so bad once healed, yet it would indeed leave a scar. The two sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Copia brought himself to his feet, bringing Meara up with him. 

"Come liten mus, you should be off to bed and I as well should be going, lest Papa call for my head in the morning if I am late." 

Copia helped Meara to the bed, slowly guiding her under the sheets and resting her head onto a soft downy pillow. "Thank you Cardinal.." Meara mused softly as a gloved hand laid to rest on her head, she felt drowsy as her eyes began to feel heavy. 

"Sleep now, the morning brings a new adventure." Copia gave Mearas head a soft pat before stroking her hair for a few moments as he watched her fall asleep. She was asleep soon after and though his heart no longer was beating with life, something here in this moment made him feel some sort of tightness in his chest. Pushing a stray hair from her face, he left his hand near her as Achilles scampered down out of the sleeve on his cassocks and landed on the bed. Watching Achilles snuggle up to Mearas arm he smiled softly, the corners of his mouth wrinkling ever so slightly, he gave the rat a little pat and left the room, the lights going out as he opened the door to leave. Copia turned, looking back into the room for a moment making sure Meara didn't stir, when she showed no signs of waking he shut the door.

 

fortsättning följer


	4. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meara and Cardinal Copia enjoy a night filled with laughter in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Åh, syster, du vet ingenting.; Oh, sister, you know nothing.

 

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart.

It had been nearly two weeks now since the day she joined the church and had her incident in the bathroom. Since then Meara had only seen the Cardinal a few times, quick passings between her newfound duties and the hustle of preparing for Papa to leave for his tour, she still wasn't so sure about him. She had heard from another sister that Papa was looking for sisters to come with them, not to help or anything but to basically be the groups "stress relievers". Meara scoffed at the thought, placing her attention back to the work at hand...helping the other new sisters organize tomes, scrolls and other old books in the library. Between listening to the daily gossip and keeping up with her work, Meara actually felt at home here. Everyone was so kind, except some of the older sisters- especially when it came to Papa or some of the band ghouls. First come first serve is the saying, isn't it? 

Meara and a sister named Ariel had grown close in the past week or so and they both found themselves deep in the library, giggling over a book they had found stashed away behind some older, seemingly untouched books. It was a pornographic magazine, the two pondered who could've possibly brought it in and why to hide it, everyone was already getting down and dirty with one another, masturbation wasn't uncommon or frowned upon. Their laughter echoed softly through the back of the library, the two exchanging several dirty jokes between themselves, some about Papa III, even one thrown in about Sister Imperator. Neither noticed when a face peeked out from around the corner of the bookshelf, a gloved finger firmly pressed to his lips as if telling them to keep it down. 

It was Cardinal Copia, and he looked severely displeased. 

"Ladies, I as much as any other enjoy laughter.." He crept closer to them and Ariel let out a squeak, bringing the book she held up to her face to hide the scared look on her mouth. Meara however, stared at him blankly almost daring him to make her quiet down. Copia reached out and quickly snatched the magazine from the hands of Meara, eyeing it and then her for a moment. His eyes felt like fire as she felt his gaze trace from the scar that now just barely hid behind her habit, and all the way down to her shoes then back to the magazine in his hands. Ariel had already backed away from them, an amused look on her face as Meara was the one to get the punishment and not her. The other girls always talked about how Cardinal Copia was quick with his punishments, most of the girls who have been punished by him would dare never speak about it for fear he comes back after them.

"I think everyone would appreciate it if you....kept it down, this is a library after all." Copia had wedged himself between Meara and the bookshelf and the fabric from his black cassock was rubbing up against her side, setting the nerves in the area on fire. Meara inhaled sharply before turning her head to the side, scoffing at him almost. By this time Ariel had already scampered off somewhere to tell the other sisters in their group that Copia had gotten Meara, Lucifer knew she would never hear the end of it. Meara, however, cared not for the situation at hand. Her face felt like it was set ablaze when Copia placed a hand under her chin to turn her face to look at him, and while one eye was seemingly non-existent, the other bore right into her soul and in the moment it felt like all time around them came to a screeching halt. Shaking hands raised from Meara's sides as she came to grip onto Copia's hand, almost as if she was using him to keep herself standing. He had brought his mouth up to her ear, and Meara could feel her heart going a mile a minute, then suddenly he pulled away.

And just like that, he was gone.

Meara let out a gasp, her mouth hung open as she slid down the shelf to the floor with her hands on her face. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡? She thought as she slowly gathered herself. Her face still on fire as she ran the events through her head over and over, slowly wading through the isles of books. When Meara finally made her way back to Ariel and the other sisters, her face was still blood red.

"Oh my, Lucifer! Meara!" Ariel rushed over to her, grabbing her hands and the other sisters followed suit. All asking what the Cardinal had done to her, and when she explained they all acted like horny school girls. 

Things had finally calmed down with the other sisters prying at her with questions, and finally, she would have peace and quiet to read in solitude, that is however unless the Cardinal decided to stop by again. Meara shivered at the thought. Propping her head on her hand she flipped through pages in a book depicting blood rituals, a small chapter on how the ghouls are created, all these things she had read before yet it was all still facinating to her. 

"Hmmm...I see you're still here liten mus, should you not be going to the dining hall? It is quite late now sister." Copia mused at her as he walked by, scooting his way onto the bench beside her. Eyes widening a bit when he noticed the books she had piled around her, several noting otherworldly beings that were part of the church. 

"Who is to say I wanted your company anyways, Cardinal? Hmm?" Meara shot him a sideways glance, sliding down the bench when their arms touched, putting distance between them. She rubbed her arm where they had touched, the arm covered in goose pimples.

Copia gave her warm chuckle and adverted his eyes down to the tomes he had laid on the table before him. 

"Well sister, I only assumed..since there is only you, and me here." He turned to look at her giving her a coy smile, Meara could just make out fangs and her suspicions grew even more. There's no way he wasn't a demon of some sort. "I do suppose we could keep one another company." 

"Yes fine whatever, but keep your hands to yourself, old man." She shot back at him. Copias face froze, his smile faded for a moment before he fell into laughter.

"Åh, sister, du vet ingenting!" He slapped the table a few times trying to choke back his laughter. Meara looked at him dumbfounded, he was quite...𝑜𝑑𝑑, but it was sort of cute. The black paint around his eyes smeared a little as he wiped away tears from the corners of his eyes, letting out a little sniffle as he finally calmed himself. "You're very funny sister, VERY funny indeed." 

The night continued on, the two sat for a while tossing jokes back at the other to see who could be more offensive to the other, which only sent them into fits of laughter. After the two calmed down Meara went on to finish her studies, stopping every so often to ask for a definition on a word she did not understand, or for a Latin translation. Finally before the two decided it was best to turn in for the night Meara stopped, standing off to the side of the Cardinal.

"I need to know." Her heart pounding in her chest as she stumbled across her words. "What exactly are you, I see them..." She motioned to his mouth. Copias lips were pursed tightly together as he looked at her. As he stood, Meara stepped back, but quickly stood back forward and stood her ground. The look in his eyes was like a caged animal.

"Perhaps another time liten mus, I will tell you." With that, he held her hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on her palm, wishing her a good night and made his way past her, disappearing into the isles of books back to his office. Meara stood there her mouth hung open, shaking her head she sighed and gathered her books, returning to her room for the evening.

 

𝐹𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑠𝑎̈𝑡𝑡𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜̈𝑙𝑗𝑒𝑟.


	5. The Host of Seraphim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meara goes to her first confession.

𝐻𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑝 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒.

 

It had been two days since Meara and the Cardinal had spent hours together in the library, two days since she confronted him about what he truly was and she hadn't seen him since. Perhaps he was avoiding her she wondered as she pilfered through her clothing box, today would be her first time going to confessions, she had even asked who would be holding them today, yet no one could give her an answer. Some thought it would be Papa Nihil, and some thought it would be another sister of sin. Either way, it didn't really matter to her. Meara grunted as she tugged on her habit, she pushed stray white hairs back out of her face and behind her ears as she placed her veil atop her head, pulling the birdcage style netting over her eyes. Meara turned around to face Achilles who was sleeping on the chair behind her near the fireplace.

"Hmm, no help are you then.." Meara turned back to the body length mirror and smoothed out the edges of her habit, fingering at the loose thread she found at the edge. 𝐼𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ? She wondered as she stepped away and slipped on her black flats, and then out the door.

When Meara finally reached the inner sanctum of the Church she could hear soft music coming from inside each time the door open and closed with a sister or brother of sin coming and going, along with an occasional ghoul. She couldn't help but listen to some of the people in line with her as she waited for her turn.

"You need to tell them Daen, you need to get that off your chest. " One sister pleaded to her friend.

"I wonder if its Papa III in there today, last time he did confessions he ended up having sex with some of the sisters in there." Another whispered to her fellow sister in between the two of them giggling. Meara couldn't help but roll her eyes, it was true though, everyone knew that Papa Emeritus III was quite the flirt and had no qualms with taking as many women to bed as possible, regardless of where and when; Meara knew this first hand from her initiation. The thought sent a chill up her spine. 

A hand tapped Meara on the shoulder after a few minutes of her staring around the room, studying the works of art adorned on the ceilings. "It is your turn sister." Turning with a slight jump, Meara grumbled to herself and straightened her veil, pulling the end of the netting to just under her nose. 

Her shoes make a soft tapping sound as she crossed the floor and cut in between several rows of pews over to the confessional. Meara took a deep breath before softly knocking on the booth door, a soft voice beckoned her to enter.

"Come, sister take a seat." The voice sounded familiar to Meara, but she wasn't so sure especially when everyone here shared a slightly similar accent. The door to the confessional clicked as she opened it and clicked again as she shut it, sitting on the bench she looked at the grille opened she could just barely make out a silhouette. 

"Forgive me, I have sinned. This is my first confessional, I have many things I wish to confess to you." Meara's voice was a near whisper as she folded her hands on her lap awaiting confirmation to confess. Shifting back and forth on the bench she felt herself flush and a slight warmth made itself known from between her legs as she thought of the things she wanted to say. 

"Go ahead sister, whenever you are ready." The voice reassured her, a slightly lilted tone coming from the man across from her. The sound of fingers tapping fabric and the sound of a pen scratching paper made Meara's skin crawl. 

"I yearn for the touch of a man of more prestige than I." Meara knew she shouldn't feel shame since no one was shamed for their desires in the church, especially when so often Papa III was bedding the sisters of sin. Yet her heart pounded in her chest so hard she would almost bet having dinner cleanup duties for a month on it. She watched as the head from the other side of the grille raised up slowly, turning ever so slightly as though they were to look at her through the holes. 

Meara picked at the hem on her habit, her teeth grazing the inside of her lip nervously. She felt so stupid, as though she were a shy schoolgirl once again and she knew she certainly was not, but why was this so hard for her to express? It wasn't as if the Cardinal would ever know, and even if the person on the other end told him, she could deny it and lie. The man on the other side of the booth made a soft coughing sound as if trying to get her to continue what she was going to say.

Inhaling sharply Meara placed her palms flat against her thighs and looked straight ahead at the wall in front of her. "I want to feel the touch of the Cardinal. Something about him makes me long for his touch and the sound of his voice in my ear. " Meara's hands slid up her thighs and over her stomach until she had them crossed; holding herself she leaned against the wall to her side, head resting on the grille separating her and the person on the other side. Her eyes fluttered closed as the hairs on her arms rose and she shivered. The man on the other side of the wall made an inaudible sound as Meara continued to confess her feelings about the Cardinal, after which she quickly clamped her jaw shut as the figure turned his head to face the grille. Meara swallowed audibly as she caught sight of a single white eye peered out at her in turn, her own eyes widened as she realized who it was. 

"Liten mus, I had no idea you felt such...things." Copia let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"No...." Clamping her hand over her mouth, Meara stood and quickly exited the confessional, she could feel her face, neck, and ears burned red hot from the embarrassment. As she rushed down the corridors back to her room she balled up the birdcage veil in her hand, cursing Lucifer under her breath. After a few minutes, she reached her door and flung it open then slammed it shut behind her, tossing the veil onto the loveseat by the fire. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and unfurled her hair from the cascade braids she had it in, the long white strands falling over the pitch black habit. After staring at herself in the mirror for several minutes she peeled the habit off and near threw herself into her nightie. She cared not if it was the middle of the day, she would feign sickness if anyone asked her. The embarrassment of seeing anyone would surely kill her, let alone risking having to face her own comments about the Cardinal. 

Picking up Achilles as he came sprinting across the floor and tossing herself onto the love seat, she placed the plump rat on her chest, feeding him little snacks and giving him behind the head scratches to which he squeaked happily over. Meara sighed heavily and turned her head to look at the fire which was still burning from when she had left earlier this morning, though now it was a soft burn instead of the wild roar of glory she left it at. She lay there like that for a long while, lost in thought and unwilling to disturb the now sleeping rat that now called her chest his bed. Booping her nose to his head she smiled and slowly sat up when there was a soft knocking at her door. Caringly holding the rat in one arm she made her way to the door, the soft white and black nightie swishing as she moved. When she opened the door her entire body felt as if it had been set ablaze.

It was Cardinal Copia.

𝐹𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑠𝑎̈𝑡𝑡𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜̈𝑙𝑗𝑒𝑟.


	6. A Moonlit Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meara is confronted with her feelings for Cardinal Copia.

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒  
𝐼𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑠𝑒  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝐼 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑑  
𝑂𝑓 𝑎 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑎 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑎  
𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑜𝑤, 𝑏𝑒𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑  
𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑜?

 

The Cardinal stood there, arms loosely across his chest as he held onto a bottle of wine and a small plate with food on it. He looked more awkward than usual and when Meara opened the door in her sheer nightie he looked as though he would choke on his own tongue. Trying not to let his gaze wonder he could faintly make out the hue of her nipples behind her long white hair covering her breasts. Meara caught him gawking and motioned with her finger that her eyes were up here and not at her chest. 

"Sister I ahem...I wish to talk, over dinner?" Copia stared straight ahead at Meara, sizing her up as if she would be his meal that night. Bowing before her, trying to be something of a gentleman. Copias black cassock shuffled under his movements, the bottle of wine clinking softly against the white china plate which was adorned with pieces of rye bread with egg and shrimps on them. 

Meara groaned, looking him up and down then eyeing the food, she backed up from the doorway as the door squeaked a bit as she pulled it with her, exposing her room. "Come in I guess." She grumbled at him, shutting the door when he had finally come in enough for her to shut it. When the door was shut she walked past him and into her room to go change into something a bit more acceptable. Copia watched her as she walked by, an eyebrow-raising slightly as he caught a look at the curve of her ass under the nightie. He quickly snapped back to reality, striding over to the table by the loveseat and placing the bottle of wine and the plate of food onto it. His eyes strayed over the walls over Meara's room as he listened to her shuffling around to get into clothing, he took note of the posters she had adorned her room with and chuckled over some of the more cheesy ones he spotted. 

"Kom till mig, min lilla mus. Your Cardinal grows impatient sister." Copia mused as he could no longer hear Meara shuffling around. Achilles scampered into the main room and shortly after Meara followed. She now wore an oversized TOOL t-shirt and capri leggings under it. Copia reached down and picked up the white and black rat, giving him scratches behind his ears.

"Calm down, I'm coming." Meara huffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, it fell down her back in soft white waves. Copia, on the other hand, was preoccupied with opening the wine bottle, after fiddling with the bottle opener he had brought with him for a minute or two, the bottle made a soft "pop" and was opened. As Meara padded over to Copia and Achilles, she plopped onto the sofa, leaning back and crossing her left leg over the right. The two made eye contact as Copia offered her a half filled glass of the scarlet-colored wine, to which Meara happily accepted and drank quickly. She already knew the conversation the two would have, and she didn't want to be sober when the subject at hand was brought up. To her surprise, the wine was sweet, with just the right amount of tartness to make it go perfectly with the food that Copia had brought with him. 

Copia sat on the chair next to the sofa, watching Meara as she downed not just one glass of wine, but three. He reached out and snatched the bottle from her warm hands to that she made a pouting face, then quickly going to jam a few of the snacks he had brought, into her mouth. She seemed uncomfortable. 

"Sister, calm yourself. I only wish to have dinner, to get to know you." He let out a restrained laugh and ran his hands over his lap before reaching onto the table and grabbing himself a glass, which he filled almost all the way. After taking a large gulp of the wine he looked at Meara, whose head was laid back against the back of the sofa. "I'm not here to discuss....the confessional from today." Copia ran a gloved finger across the rim of his glass and stared at her as her head came up and turned to meet his gaze.

"Unless you would like to talk of this event hmm?" He gave her a sly smile, in return Mearas face, grew a deep shade of red. 

"What I said today is NONE of your business. Obviously, you heard wrong old man." She shot back at him, her mouth snapping shut as she turned her head and scoffed at him. Without looking, Meara reached out and snatched up two more of the delicious bread snacks from the plate, which was met with a laugh from Copia.

"Come, sister, don't be this way. I've come to tell you the answer of your question." To this, Meara's head instantly turned back to look at him, her hair falling over her shoulder and her green eyes grew wide with drunken excitement. She extended her hand as if motioning to the Cardinal to give her another glass of wine. 

"Out with it then! I've got my suspicions, and I have so many questions." Like a child during an intriguing story, Meara held her glass of wine in one hand and rested her chin on the palm of the other, leaning on the arm of the love seat and looking at Cardinal Copia expectantly. 

"Well...I suppose." He shrugged, leaning his head to one side and then taking another drink from his glass. He sat the glass down after emptying it and leaned forward, resting his arms across his lap, his face a foot or two from Mearas. "I am exactly what you think I am, the common people will call me a monster. I am simply one of Lucifer's devout. Jag är en vampyr, liten mus." 

"I knew it! Can I see them?" Meara motioned at his mouth excitedly. Her pupils blown as her attention was fixated on his face, all decency had left her after the fourth glass of wine. Copia smacked her hand away as Meara reached up to grab his face.

"Come now, sister." He hissed at her through gritted teeth. "That's a bit rude hmm? Grabbing someone like that?" Instead of pushing her hand away from him though, he grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to his cheek where her fingers explored, brushing his mustache and then his lips. When he parted his lips ever so slightly, Meara's fingers slipped into his mouth, gliding over each tooth until she felt the sharpness, which to her surprise wasn't as crazy as she had thought them to be, like they were described in the books she read as a child. 

"How long have you been this way?" Meara questioned him, tapping the bottom of one of the fangs only to pull her hand away when she had caught herself on its point. In her sudden reaction, Copia grabbed her wrist again, preventing her from removing her hand. His lips wrapped around her finger, a slight moan rumbled deep inside of him as he stared into Mearas eyes. 

Meara tugged her hand ever so slightly, not really wanting to remove it from his grasp. Her mouth opened slightly as her gaze became fixated on his actions, her other hand clenching the end of her t-shirt as she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the throbbing between her legs. It only made it worse, her eyes met him and she could feel her heart pound in her chest and her chest, neck, and face felt as if they were set afire. She swallowed loudly as he finally let go of her finger from between his lips, instead, he stood and pulled her up with him. 

"Are you afraid of me, sister? I've been this way for long enough, I can smell your fear, I can taste it." Copia whispered into her ear and held onto Meara's wrist, placing his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He smiled into her hair as she made a squeak at his words.

"No! I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anyone or anything!" Meara felt dizzy being so close to the Cardinal like this, while she knew he wouldn't hurt her it didn't change the fact that yes, she was indeed afraid. Meara took a deep breath, trying to calm the incessant pounding of her heart in her chest, giving in and resting her forehead on his chest against the spot between his arm and shoulder. 

"I know that which haunts you, no harm will come to you while I walk the Earth. Jag håller dig säker, här i mina armar." The Cardinal interlocked his fingers with her and rocked back and forth with her in his arms, the two stood there as the chimes from the bell tower in the church rang off to signal the end of the day. He turned his head to look at her, seeing one eye peering out at him from behind a waterfall of curling white hair, with his free hand he reached up and pulled it back and placed it behind her ear, his hand returning to its spot on the small of her back. 

"Why? I barely know you, there as so many other sisters in the church. I am nothing special." Meara sighed softly at his touch, and the two of them swaying together as if dancing to some unspoken music or melody had eased her nerves, and as she followed his lead she felt something she hadn't in a long time..the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. 

"You think you are nothing special, to me you are much more. I have waited for a siren to be sent to me by Lucifer, and here you are. Your hair is as pale as the moonlight as if you had been kissed by Our Dark Lord himself. " His hold on her tightened a bit as he leaned back from her, trying to get a look at her face in the moonlight that shined through the window casting its glow across the room and over them and onto the fireplace. 

"I don't...I don't understand? A siren? Kissed by our Dark Lord? Are you saying we're soul mates or some sort of cheesy shit like that?" She snickered at him as they parted from their embrace, her eyes searching his face for some sort of answer and instead she got lost in his eyes. When he leaned forward planting his lips against hers, she stopped her snide remarks, letting a moan escape her throat and into his mouth. Meara felt Copia push up against her, his left-hand letting go of hers to find its way into the hair on the back of her head, the other hand squeezing her side. His lips were so soft against hers, and she wasn't even thinking when she felt his tongue slide across her lip as if it were asking for permission to enter. Before he got the chance to continue any further Meara pulled away, her face red in embarrassment and her voice has escaped her. Copia however, smiled at her with no shame.

"Was that good with you sister? My little mouse..You look tired." Copia whispered to her, fondling a strand of Mearas hair in her hand. Meara was at a loss for words, instead, she simply nodded against the palm of his hand, she was confused yet she wasn't at the same time. As Copia led Meara back to her bed, Meara studied him and when he sat her on the bed she lay there as if dazed by the events. "I will not do anything to you, you have my word." 

"Wait...This will sound weird but, I want you to stay..here, with me. No funny business, just us talking." She sat up in her bed, long white hair catching the reflection of the moon.

"As you wish. Din vilja är mitt bud." Copia bowed before her and left the room, returning with a chair and sitting in front of her. "What shall we talk about then sister?" Copias head cocked to the side slightly as he admired her from his seat. 

"Tell me more about..you and the church. We have all night don't we?" Rising up to a sitting position, Meara sat cross-legged and listened to the ever so interesting yet odd man before her as he explained himself, only interrupting when she had a serious inquiry. Meara eventually dozed off while listening to him, to which Copia chuckled and stood from his seat, kissing her forehead and placing her blankets over her. Copia went to return the chair to its place by her small desk and picked up Achilles, placing him in the bed with Meara then quietly leaving but not without leaving a note on the table between the loveseat and the chair he had sat in earlier in the night. 

 

𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒔𝒂̈𝒕𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐̈𝒍𝒋𝒆𝒓.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kom till mig, min lilla mus.-Come to me, my little mouse.  
> Jag är en vampyr, liten mus.- I'm a vampire, little mouse.  
> Jag håller dig säker, här i mina armar.- I'll keep you safe, here in my arms.  
> Din vilja är mitt bud- Your will is my commandment
> 
> The snacks that Copia brought with him are Räkor och ägg på knäckebröd or better known as Prawn and egg on rye crispbread, they're a popular finger food in Sweden.


	7. Hail To The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia POV; The Cardinal receives some interesting information.

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘰𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦𝘯  
𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

 

Copia had made his way out of Meara's room, shutting the door as quietly as possible so not to wake her when a ghoul by the name Mountian stepped forward from the shadows, bowing before the Cardinal before speaking to him.

"Your Eminence, Sister Imperator requests you in her chambers, immediately." Mountain motioned forward to Copia, shortly after the two began their trek to Sister Imperator's quarters. Certainly, he thought, she had some sort of menial task for him that involved him getting dirty in the library as usual. Lucifer below knew that the woman could just simply go find the books on her own, it was all in order down there. Of course, that would be too easy, and she knew Copia was the one to come to when it came to finding a tome down there. 

Copia knocked on the large wooden door that leads into Imperators office before entering, shutting the door behind him he bowed before her.

"Finally, there you are! Where have you been? Actually...I don't want to know." Copia watched as Sister Imperator ran her hands through her salt and pepper hair before she walked over to Copia and firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes looked as though they threatened to cry. "Cardinal, Papa Emeritus III has died, well....been murdered we suspect. Papa Nihil and I know this is such short notice, but we want you to, eventually, maybe lead the church. You, after all, have been with us longer than anyone." Copia furrowed his brow as he watched the ghoul who entered with him, whispers something into Imperators' ear and then quickly leaves. 

"As you wish Sister Imperator. Jag kommer inte att svika. För att förbättra kyrkan." Copia bowed again before Imperator who squeezed his shoulders, looking at him expectantly. Her eyes narrowed at the last bit of his sentence. 

"Does she know Cardinal? What you are? What you did to become who you are? Does she know the people you hurt and killed to be this way?" The look Copia gave her was all she needed, Imperator released his shoulders and shook her head. "I know you saw her, the white-headed sister that wandered in from the road. Should you continue seeing her, I would tell her everything. You and I both know there will be many who wish to see you fail, and it would be a shame for her to find out everything from anyone but you." With that she waved Copia away, dismissing him from her presence as if she were a disappointed mother. 

"Sister Imperator I...." Before he could finish, Imperator gave him a cold look and the Cardinal shut his mouth, leaving the room. He clenched his fists, his mind wandered off to thoughts of Meara, then to the night when he became what he was today, a vampire, to some a monster undeserving of life. Copia cared not though, he made his way back to the library, tomorrow was a new day and he was certain that with the news of Papa III's death that the church would be a mess come morning.

 

𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒔𝒂̈𝒕𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐̈𝒍𝒋𝒆𝒓.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag kommer inte att svika. För att förbättra kyrkan. - I will not disappoint. To improve the church.
> 
> [Short chapter is short. This is just a connecting chapter♥ thanks for reading]


	8. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meara and Cardinal Copia attend the funeral processions for Papa III.

𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒖𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏  
𝑺𝒐 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒔  
𝑻𝒐 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚 𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒔  
𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆

 

The entire church had been a mess for the past 3 days since word of Papa's death got out, Sister Imperator had held a church meeting to let everyone know. Some sisters were still found in the hallways holding each other, crying into each others shoulders, hair, and chests...the church was alive, but with the sounds of those in mourning. Meara stood silently in front of her full body mirror, examining her dress for the funeral, the sleeves ended at her elbows and then opened into large billowy cuffs that hung down mid-thigh, the rest of the dress clung tightly to her figure and flared open behind her giving the dress a small train. She admired herself in the mirror and giggled to herself when the thought of her having Morticia Adams vibes crossed her mind. Meara worked meticulously on her hair as it cascaded down her back in long waving curls. Looking over herself one last time, Meara placed a sheer black veil on her head and slipped into her comfortable flats and went to leave her room for the chapel. 

While Meara made her way to the nave of the church to find her seat among the others in the church. She planted herself in the second row from the pulpit, she watched as sisters in even more extravagant dresses and outfits filed in, some on the arms of ghouls, and a few even on the arms of several other cardinals. She let out a heavy sigh as everyone finished filing in and the ghouls who had been with Papa on his tours carried a see-through casket down the aisle, the scream-sobbing of some sisters and the stifled cries of ghouls filled the air in the chapel as the casket was laid on a large oak table. Meara felt her chest tighten as she watched people stand in the rows as Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil, and Cardinal Copia walked down the aisle, Copia held a thurible which burned with a strongly scented incense that burned Meara's nostrils. The Cardinal was humming something as they all walked down the aisle and the sound was hauntingly beautiful, the sound of a sobbing sister broke the near silence and when the three had come to the front of the room, Papa Nihil waving his arm at the ghouls in the front row to begin coming up to pay their respects.

Meara held the arm of Ariel who had shoved her way up to her when they finally spotted each other, Ariel had been silently crying into Meara's arm as they slowly made progress to the casket. The two didn't speak until they finally reached Sister Imperator, who gave Meara a bear hug. The older woman's eyes were red, puffy and threatening to spill over with more tears as Meara held her hands in hers. 

"Satan with you Sister Imperator," Meara whispered to her before softly kissing the woman's cheek and making her way to Papa Nihil who took her hands in his and gave her a warm smile. He too, looked like he had been crying. 

"Black light guide you sister." Cardinal Copia mused at Meara when she had finally made her way to him. She stood there for a moment, taking him in. Copia was dressed in an all-black suit, a gruicifix on the left side of the jacket at the bottom. Meara felt her face warm up some when he took her hands in his and placed a kiss on them, left hand first and then her right, she noted how soft the leather of his gloves was. Meara bowed to him, turning her attention to the large see-through casket several feet in front of her. The line was stopped as two sisters were on their knees, leaning on the casket sobbing. Meara could feel Copia staring her down as they stood there, her back to him.

Meara closed her eyes for a moment, and at that moment she was suddenly alone in the chapel. Papas body still in the casket, Meara walked up to it and placed a hand on the cold glass. She hadn't really gotten to know him like the others, but looking at him like this made her notice just how beautiful he really was. He didn't even look like he was dead, he looked to just be asleep and for a split second she wondered if she were to tap the glass if he would suddenly wake up, and try to spook her and then play it off as he always did when he knew he had gotten into deep shit with another sister. She tapped her fingers on the glass, the body did not stir but the sounds of shoes tapping on the floor caught her attention and before she knew it she was pushed up against the casket, hands clad in leather gently guiding her to turn and face the figure. 

"Han förtjänade det, liten mus. He would take you, and the church from me." Copia mused into the side of Meara's neck, his breath heavy and hot as he pulled her to him into a tight embrace. Then she felt it, a soft pain at first that soon bloomed into a stabbing pain in her neck, and just as quick as the pain started, it faded into pleasure. She felt her hands come up Copia's back, one on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head. 

The next moment Meara opened her eyes, Copia staring at her still, but the line had moved on and her face was as red as the Cardinals cassocks. She could feel a sense of longing bubbling up inside of her like some caged animal was trying to break free of its enclosure. Jolting herself back to her senses she walked to the head of the casket and knelt down before it, both hands on the glass before her. 

"Mi mancherai Papa." Meara whispered as if he could hear her, choking back tears she got back to her feet and made her way back to her seat in the pews. Ariel followed her shortly after, the two held each other and cried into one another's arms. They sat there like that for some time, as the procession dragged on and some people left the chapel Meara watched on. After several hours of people mingling in the chapel some stayed near Papas casket, the sounds of crying continued. 

When the ghouls who had brought the casket into the chapel came back in and picked up Papa, everyone stood from their seats, watching as they carried him out and then slowly everyone filed out of the church into the courtyard, the sun was sitting low in the sky when Meara finally walked out of the doors, Ariel on her arm sniffling softly. Meara patted Ariel's head softly as they walked out from under the awning. Sister Imperator stood out in the grass while everyone formed a semi-circle around her. 

"Sisters, Brothers, everyone." She held open her arms, a devious smile on her face, as was fitting for her. "We will all get through this, we have before and we shall do it again. Fear not children for the black light guides us! It is what He would want for us." 

A new statue sat in the courtyard now, this one was of Papa III and as the sun lowered behind the trees, the space before the statue filled with flowers, food, small trinkets, and candles. 

𝘔𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭

It was well past nightfall when Meara had finally gone back to her room, changed into something more comfortable and made her way back out to the courtyard. A blanket under one arm, Achilles on her shoulder, and the other arm full of snacks. Some other sisters in her hallway were going to spend the night out in the courtyard, a party of sorts to celebrate the life of Papa III. Meara hurried down the corridor, running into Ariel who was headed the same way. 

"I wonder what foods they will have Meara, you know...I heard that Sister Imperator will join us tonight and some of the ghouls too!" Ariel nudged Meara in the side as if to insinuate some dirty joke to her. Meara looked down at her friend who in return wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"You know I'm not really into...fucking them like you are...you horndog." Meara nudged Ariel back, the small woman letting out an excited squeal. When the two reached the courtyard the party was already in full swing, some sisters had stripped down bare and were covered in what looked to be blood. There was a group of aether ghouls in the far corner arguing amongst themselves trying to put up small lights across the pillars surrounding the grassy area. Several people were seated on the grass, drinking, playing board games, praying, one couple...a sister and a fire ghoul were on the statue of Papa II were....going at it quite wildly. Meara and Ariel quickly passed through to the more open area of grass in the courtyard and the two flung out their blankets. Meara's was a largely white, silver, purple and black falsa blanket which she had brought with her when she came to the church, Ariel's blanket was a large plush blanket with the image of cats on it. 

"I'll be back Meara! I'm going to get us some drinks!" Ariel giggled as she ran off to snatch up some bottles of booze, which Sister Imperator had brought to the church. Meara slipped off her usual black flats and plopped herself down onto the blanket, laying back with Achilles on her chest, she closed her eyes.

"Hmm...A beautiful night liten mus? May I join you?" A lilting voice made Meara's eyes open again. It was Cardinal Copia, and he was dressed in tight looking black leather pants, and a tight black leather shirt adorned with the grucifix on the upper chest over his heart. Meara bit her lip at the side of him, he looked otherworldly in his outfit.

"Of course, Your Eminence. Do you need help getting down here? I'm surprised you could fit into those tight pants, old man." Meara teased at him. Copia raised an eyebrow at her before taking off his shoes, placing them next to hers and then sitting next to her. Achilles quickly jumped off her chest and into the hands of Copia who whispered to the little rat. Meara smiled, a little laugh escaping her as Ariel came running over looking overwhelmed by the amount of liquor she had in her arms. 

"Meara! I didn't know what to get you so I...." Ariel's mouth snapped shut as she leaned her head, eyebrows raised as she looked at Copia sitting next to her, who hadn't bothered looking up from playing with Achilles. Her eyes going between Meara, then Copia, then back to Meara, and back to Copia again before she sat the bottles on her blanket and sat down, crawling over to Meara. "Soooooo, you and the Cardinal huh?" This had sparked Copia's interest, his eyes wandered over to Meara.

Meara had already snatched up a bottle and was opening it when Ariel made her comment, to which Meara nearly choked on her drink to. "I....Excuse me??? NO! I mean, I don't know? You can't just ASK someone that ARIEL." She punched her friend's arm playfully as she tried to play off her friends' question. Ariel shrugged and cracked open a bottle of whiskey and then promptly ran off to join a group of sisters who looked to be pestering a couple of the band ghouls who had been kind enough to sit and play music for everyone. 

"They sound lovely, do they not sister?" Copia mused, leaning towards her to grab a bottle from behind her. He settled with a bottle of brandy, the sound of the lip cracking open made Meara's skin raise with goosebumps. "Come, sister, the night is still young." Copia smiled at her, giving her a small wink as he tossed the lip of the bottle to a trash bin that was near the tree they sat under. Meara rolled her eyes, looking over at the people dancing, watching Ariel dance with a very tall water ghoul then looking down at the bottles on the blanket for a moment before grabbing a fat bottle of peach flavored vodka, which she quickly opened and took a very large gulp of.

Meara shuddered at the taste, sticking out her tongue for a moment and making a wretching sound, to this Copia laughed, covering his mouth when she jerked her head to glare at him. "Shut up, it's not like you do any better. Don't think I don't see you over here nursing that bottle so no one sees you cringe at the taste!" She challenged him, and Copia's eyes narrowed, snatching the bottle from her hands and downing a large portion of the drink, a look of disgust on his face peaked through as hard as he tried not to show it. Meara slapped her hand over her mouth as she let out a hearty laugh, pushing him a little bit as she fell over, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Idiot! I bet you regret that now." She giggled, looking at him as she lay on the blanket. 

Copia grumbled at her and rolled his eyes. "Yessswell..." His speech was already slurring a little. He held the bottle back out to her, which Meara happily took from him and took another long drink from it. "Ugh..." She coughed a little. She stared over at him for a moment before he got to his feet, offering her his hand. "Come, sister, let us not waste the night." Meara sat up slowly and took his hand in hers, it was oddly cool. The two joined the others who were drunkenly dancing, the music had slowed some by the time they found a spot, surrounded by everyone else. Copia smiled at her as he danced in front of her, adorably awkward to be quite honest. Meara rolled her eyes, taking his hands in hers and stepping closer to him. 

"Did no one teach you to dance? I figured with all these ghouls, you'd know how to shake your ass a little better." She smiled at him, as someone walked by with a tray of shots, Meara grabbed a couple, handing one to Copia and then downing hers quickly. It burned the entire way down, and Meara shook her head.

"Yes, liten mus I can dance. Just, not in this way?" He shrugged at her, giving off a smug expression when he downed the shot he had handed to her. Meara smiled at him warmly as he took her hands in his and pulled her close to him, one hand holding ers still and the other resting in the small of her back. "Follow my lead, if you will." Copia mused into her ear, as he nodded at the ghouls manning the musical instruments. One of the ghouls had been manning a cello, and on Copia's command, he began playing. Meara giggled drunkenly as he started off with her, he looked so serious as they swirled around each other. Meara didn't even feel in control of her own body, as she looked around several other couples joined them in dancing. Even Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil slow danced together, yet Copia and Meara were the centers of attention. Copia pushed her away from him, a hand holding onto her still as he spun her around, her hair flowing softly behind her as she twirled and then was pulled back into his arms.

Meara was at a loss for words, the two stood there just holding each other as the music slowed around them. "Is this good enough dancing for you, my love?" His voice cut through the silence between them like a sharpened steel sword, it almost startled her. 

"I had no idea.." She whispered as she nestled her head against his chest, her cheek brushing against the grucifix on his shirt. Copia kissed the top of her head softly, holding her to him while they swayed together as one. "Thank you for this, it was fun." She pulled her head away from his chest and gave him a warm smile, the two meandered off from the crowd, back to the blankets where Meara tossed herself belly first onto the ground. Copia sat next to her, leaning back on his arms. After watching her for a few minutes, he lay down next to her slipping his hand over hers as she rolled onto her back to look at the sky with him. 

"Ska du titta på himlen med mig Meara? The clouds are nowhere to be seen, and everyone else is off drinking, fucking and all manner of sin. Hell, I do believe I spotted a sister and a ghoul out by the other statues enjoying the most carnal of pleasures." He turned his head to face her and smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"I would love to Copia.." She whispered back to him, in this light he was so handsome and it made her long to feel his lips against hers again and she quickly turned her head away. "Cardinal..er...Copia?" Meara turned her head to look back at him again. 

"What is it mus? Something bothering you?" Copia propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Meara. 

Meara's face was red hot and she furrowed her brow at him, not saying a word and instead, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down to her. Their lips clashing together, a longing moan escaping her deepest core. Her hand caressed Copia's cheek as she felt his hands slide around her, one hand sliding down her side coming to rest at the crease between her ass and thigh. Copia moaned into her mouth as Meara lightly bit down on his lip, his hand tightening on her thigh and pulling her closer to him. 

Copia finally pulled himself away from Meara's lips as he planted kisses down her jawline and onto her neck, he stopped as he heard Meara gasp softly, his eyes shifting up to look at her. "I will not continue if you do not wish to, my siren." 

"No..no it's fine." Meara caught her breath and made eye contact with him, he looked as if he wanted to eat her whole. "It felt nice...don't stop." 

"Som du befaller.." Copia resumed kissing down the side of Meara's neck, the sound of her labored breathing urging him to continue. After a few minutes, Copia finally gave in and pulled her under him, straddling her hips and groaning as the two brushed against one another. He sat up finally, looking down at the disheveled mess of a woman that lay before him and gave her a warm smile. Meara rolled her eyes, flipping him off in a playful manner. When Copia leaned down he planted kisses along her exposed collar bone, giving it a slight nip before kissing up to her ears. "Would you have us do this here, in front of all of these people, before Papa and Sister Imperator? Or shall we go somewhere private?" Growling softly into her ear Meara shook her head.

"I don't care. I don't care where we go, I just want to do something." Meara snapped back at him, clearly irritated that the pleasure had stopped, she forced her hand between them down to his pants, her eyes glazing over lustfully at what she would find. Copia groaned under her touch.

"Come...sister, let us go elsewhere." He moaned behind clenched teeth as he pulled away from her, scooping her up in his arms and wandering off with her back to his chambers.

 

𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒕 1 𝒐𝒇 2  
𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒔𝒂̈𝒕𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐̈𝒍𝒋𝒆𝒓.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han förtjänade det.- He deserved it.  
> Mi mancherai Papa.- I will miss you Papa.
> 
> *𝘔𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭- Interlude
> 
> Ska du titta på himlen med mig Meara?- Are you going to look at heaven with me Meara?
> 
> Som du befaller.- As you command.

**Author's Note:**

> *liten mus; little mouse in swedish  
> *  
> fortsättning följer; to be continued


End file.
